Hunters, particularly bow hunters, often find a need to climb a tree and hold position at an elevation above the ground when hunting large game animals, such as deer. Wildlife photographers, utility repairmen and tree conservationists, among others, also have occasion to climb a tree and pole. For simplicity of discussion, a tree is used herein with the understanding that the discussion applies equally to a pole and a hunter is used as the climber, although it may be any person having a need to climb. In all cases, climbing, descending and activities at height above the ground all hold a potential for losing grip or balance and subsequently falling. Thus, straps or ropes of various kinds have been used in assisting in one or more of these activities.
Some such straps have particular application after the climb. In order to provide fall protection some belts have built-in teeth that bite into a tree when a person falls. An example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,696 (the '696 patent) for a fall arrest belt assembly that attaches to the body belt of a climber who climbs wooden utility poles or trees. The belt assembly has an outer strap to fit around the pole, an elastic cross strap to pull the outer belt against the pole, and a safety device on the outer strap. The safety device has a large tooth that is normally latched in a recessed or closed position. If the climber falls, a barb on the tooth pulls the tooth to an open position, assisted by a spring which helps deploy the tooth and hold it open. The tooth penetrates the pole and prevents falling. A pair of balls on the cross strap prevent abrasion of the cross strap on the pole.